


BFF

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love, best friend lee know, minho is that annoying best friend, minho plays detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: A secret boyfriend, an overbearing best friend. How do you juggle them both, without the other ever finding out?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 17





	BFF

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Loved writing this, perhaps a touch of projection with the secret crush Lino harbours but yeah, I hope you enjoy. Feedback appreciated through AO3 or Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### You sat nervously on the edge of the cold stone wall, kicking your feet into the air as you waited for your boyfriend to arrive.

He was already twenty minutes late, which sadly, wasn’t unusual for him these days. When you’d first started seeing each other, Hyunjin made a habit of arriving to your dates at least ten minutes earlier than you, just to make sure you didn’t have to wait on your own for any length of time. You weren’t sure whether it was comfort or complacency on his part, but either way, you found yourself waiting longer for every date.

A shrill notification sound from your phone made your heart jump with hope, and you quickly flicked the screen to life.

_[10:24] Yo. What you up to today, idiot?_

It wasn’t him. Cursing under your breath, you tapped out a quick reply.

_[10:25] Shopping. Sorry._

_[10:25] With who?_

You whined internally as he text you again, annoyed with yourself for having to conjure up yet another lie to your best friend.

_[10:26] Mum. Dire._

You prayed that excuse would wash with Minho. You hated lying to him, but you’d promised Hyunjin that you’d keep this relationship a secret. It had been his only request when you’d started dating, and admittedly, you’d found it strange, but if it meant you finally got to be with the boy you’d been crushing on since ninth grade, you’d gladly go along with it.

“Y/N!”

His familiar voice called your name from down the road, and you quickly shoved your phone back into your pocket, ignoring the new notification sound that sprung from it. You looked up to see your boyfriend running towards you, waving his hand in the air.

“Ugh, I’m so friggin sorry! I got caught up at home, my parents-”

“It’s okay.” You smiled, shaking your head at him. You knew his parents were strict, and you weren’t about to hold that against him

Hyunjin sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around you in a tight hug.

You closed your eyes, relishing in his warmth until, for just the briefest of moments, you could have sworn you caught the scent of girls’ perfume from the collar of his jacket. It was definitely too flowery to be his… You furrowed your brow as Hyunjin pulled away before you could confirm it, and he took your hand in his.

“Shall we go?”

“Sure…” You nodded, deciding to brush off the smell as nothing but a coincidence.

Must be your own perfume. Yeah. That must be it…

* * *

##### “Look who finally decided to show up!”

You rolled your eyes as Minho gleefully took the opportunity to rebuke you once again for turning up five minutes late to class.

“Gimme a break.” You whined, plopping yourself down into your chair as you threw your bag to the floor.

Minho leaned over his desk, poking at your back with his pen.

“I can’t do that. You know my job is to keep you-”

“- on your toes and feeling low. Yes, thanks. I’m aware.” You sighed as you repeated the words you’d heard from him a hundred times.

You’d never thought his stupid little mantra made any sense, but he’d stuck to it for as long as you’d known him. Part of you wondered if he even qualified as a best friend with the way that he’d tease you and make fun of you so much. It was borderline harassment.

“Here.”

You were promptly blinded by a plastic wrapper as something soft bounced off your head. You were about to turn around and rip into him with bloody murder, when you noticed the item in your lap. It was your favourite. Chocolate bread.

You picked it up and looked at Minho, who was absently doodling on the notebook in front of him, resting his head in his hands. His hair was messier than usual today, but as always, he pulled it off effortlessly. His plump lips pursed in nonchalance as he tried to play off the small gesture of kindness.

“What’s this?” You asked, a smile breaking out across your lips.

“Breakfast. You haven’t eaten.” He shrugged.

 _Ah._ Thiswas why he was your best friend. Because he knew you better than you knew yourself.

You ripped open the wrapper and hummed in content as you bit down into the soft, fluffy bread. It was just what you needed, and he knew it was a sure fire way to give you instant happiness.

Minho watched you with adoring eyes. He watched the way your face lit up at the simple roll of bread in your hands, the way you bounced happily in your seat as you ate, the way your cheeks puffed up and how your beautifully long fingers looked as they swiped across the chocolate on your bottom lip-

“Thanks, Minho.” You mumbled with a mouth full of food, noticing how he seemed to be flushing a light shade of pink. “Hey, you okay? You look like you’re burning up-”

“I- I’m fine. It’s just warm in here. Idiot.”

With that, the first school bell of the day rang, indicating to everyone on site that they should be where they were supposed to be by now. You turned your attention to the front of the room as the teacher walked in, and you stowed the rest of the bread away in your bag.

You’d look forward to finishing that later.

* * *

##### Lunchtime.

Your favourite yet most hated time of the day.

Your favourite, because you got to eat, and food was the closet thing to happiness you’d ever find at this school. But your most hated, because half of that food would end up in Minho’s mouth if he got his own way.

Clutching your lunchbox to your chest, you crept out of the classroom, past a sleeping Minho and out into the corridor. You thanked god that he never seemed to be able to stay awake during modern history.

Breaking out into a run as you hit the main hall, you headed for your favourite spot. A quiet little nook at the back of the school that no one else seemed to know about. Your own corner of isolation, where you could eat in relative peace, so long as Minho didn’t wake up anytime soon.

You hopped down the stairs, keeping your lunchbox flush to your body as you skipped around the corner.

And straight into a broad, blazer clad back.

“Oh my god- I’m so-”

You were promptly silenced when you realised you’d run straight into your boyfriend. He turned around in surprise, steadying himself before he tumbled into the person he was talking to.

“Y/N?” He laughed, steadying you by the shoulders. “You okay?”

You nodded at him, still slightly dazed from the impact.

“Y- yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you…”

“It’s fine. You going on lunch?”

You nodded again, feeling your cheeks flush as he gave you that familiar smile that just made you melt. Your eyes quickly flicked to the girl stood behind him, and while you didn’t recognise her, you could definitely tell that she was a few grades higher than you.

“Hyunjin, are we going or what?” The girl asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she gave you a look that made you want to run away.

“Sure-” He said, releasing your arms. “See you later?”

You nodded again, giving him a small wave as he walked past you. The girl followed closely behind, not failing to give you a dirty look as she strutted away like she owned the place.

Suddenly, the faintest scent of something you found desperately familiar wafted past you. Where did you know that smell from? It was like flowers… but stronger. Was it-

“Y/N!”

Minho’s voice called from behind you, and you froze in place, your shoulders rising by a few inches as you waited for the inevitable cussing out from him.

“Hey,” he breathed as he caught up to you. “What was all that about?”

You looked at him with wide eyes, wondering if he’d caught on to something he shouldn’t have.

“W- what do you mean?” You asked, half laughing under your breath.

“With Hyunjin. You guys know each other?”

“Not really.” You shook your head, walking away from him down the hall. Lying to him over text was one thing, but if you tried to do it to his face, you knew he’d see right through you.

_Please, please don’t ask._

“Well what did he say?” Minho called, jogging after you.

“Nothing. I just bumped into him.”

“But you seem-”

“Minho! Can we just not, please? I don’t want to talk about him!” You exclaimed through gritted teeth.

“F- fine…” Minho stammered, surprised by your unwarranted outburst. He furrowed his brows at you, looking like he was about to say something more. But whatever it was, he decided against it. He knew better than to push you when you weren’t in the mood.

“Usual place for lunch?” He finally asked, trying to change the topic of conversation as you walked side by side.

“Yes…” You sighed, feeling bad for momentarily losing your cool with him.

“Awesome.”

The awkward atmosphere that settled in followed you all the way to your secret spot, and lingered almost right up until the bell rang for next period. You couldn’t bring yourself to apologise, because then you’d have to explain _why_ you’d snapped at him. And that would mean revealing that you’d been lying to him.

And you didn’t want to do that. You couldn’t. Not yet.

* * *

##### Saturday.

The day that Minho would usually spend with her. The day that they’d allocated to be just for them. But for some reason, over the last few weeks, it had gradually turned into the day she’d spend with her Mum.

Minho had harboured his suspicions for a while. The change in her had been so blatantly obvious that he almost found her attempts to act normal cute. She was spending less time with him, spacing out when they talked, not paying attention to the little things that they used to laugh over together. And her excuses just didn’t wash. Especially after he’d seen her Mum out in the town, alone, on the day that she was supposedly with her.

The moment his alarm rang off, he practically bounced out of bed. Mustering all his energy, he quickly threw on his most nondescript hoodie and jeans, grabbing his phone to text her.

_[09:32] Up to today, idiot?_

Keep it simple. Don’t raise suspicion.

He jiggled his leg anxiously as he waited for the reply. Sure enough, a response came back not minutes later. At least she was still punctual with him.

_[09:35] Movies. With Mum._

Minho rolled his eyes as he read the text. There was only one movie theatre in town worth going to. This was almost too easy.

_[09:37] Cool. Have fun then._

Grabbing his jacket from the hook, he left his room and headed for the door.

Today, he’d confirm it for himself. He’d finally get the closure and answers he needed.

* * *

##### He wasn’t sure how long he’d been waiting at the bus stop opposite the movie theatre.

This impromptu stakeout was proving to be more difficult than he’d first thought as the chilly afternoon wind began to pick up around him. He’d lost count of how many times he’d had to tell people he was waiting for the next bus just to avoid them letting him on.

In hindsight, perhaps a bus stop wasn’t the best place to be waiting this out.

Pulling his jacket closer around him, he once again scanned his eyes over the streets, losing hope that she’d even turn up at all.

No sign. A waste of time.

This plan had been stupid from the-

Minho’s eyes finally rested on her faint silhouette, a shock of hope running through him. He’d recognise that dress anywhere. She was coming from the end of the road, biting on her thumbnail as she wandered towards the theatre.

Minho watched with narrowed eyes as she approached the building and pulled out her phone.

It definitely wasn’t him she was texting… so who was she meeting?

Time ticked by as she stood alone outside the theatre, glancing nervously up and down the street and then back at her phone. Minho shivered as a gust of wind nipped at his cheeks, and he watched as she did the same. How long had she been waiting. Ten, fifteen minutes?

He desperately fought the urge to run across the road and throw his coat around her shoulders, when he noticed a boy running down the other end of the road.

A tall boy. With dark, sleek hair and a pout that girls would kill for.

Hyunjin.

Minho’s heart began to pound in his chest as he watched the boy run over to her. She smiled gratefully, shaking her head as if she was telling him not to worry about making her wait, and Minho felt nothing but pure rage.

His eyes went wide as Hyunjin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug that he definitely didn’t deserve.

The two of them wandered into the theatre, his arm over her shoulders as they walked.

So _this_ was what she’d been hiding. She was dating _him._

While the revelation didn’t surprise Minho, it also didn’t make him feel any better. He knew the rumours from school about this boy, and he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she was too good for him. She was too pure, too innocent, and far too naive to know when she was being made a fool of.

Minho resolved to make sure she’d find out. He wouldn’t let this boy break her heart. He’d protect her. Because she was his best friend, and that’s what best friends do.

Minho laughed at himself as he tried to rationalise his feelings in his head. Who was he trying to kid? He wasn’t that selfless of a person, and he knew it. He had his own reasons for wanting to expose the truth about Hyunjin to her.

Because his own tragic truth, was that he was in love with her. Hopelessly.

And he wasn’t about to let her go without a fight.

* * *

##### “Hey, you gonna eat those?”

Minho asked from next to you as he stole your cheetos from your lunchbox.

“No…” You sighed, leaning back against the wall and playing absently with your ponytail.

You felt out of it again today, and you couldn’t quite tell why. Your date with Hyunjin had been fine… but that’s all it had been. Fine. Not particularly special, but not particularly terrible. It had been playing on your mind for two days, and you just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. The way he seemed so eager to just end your date as quickly as possible, like he had somewhere better to be, and yet again… that infuriating scent of flowery perfume on his clothes.

“You okay?”

Your best friends’ voice pulled you from your daze, and you smiled weakly at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry. Just not feeling great, I guess.”

Minho’s brow furrowed and his eyes became accusing, like he was about to tell you something you didn’t want to hear.

“You know what? I’ve had enough. Come with me.”

You didn’t get a chance to protest before he grabbed your hand, dragging you out of your secret spot.

“Minho, what the hell?” You whined, trying to thrash your wrist out of his grip.

Wordlessly, Minho pulled you back into the school and through the main corridors. He led you up the stairs, all the way to third floor and out onto the rooftop.

“Seriously, what-”

You were silenced by Minho’s fingers on your lips. The look he was giving you made you nervous… you weren’t used to seeing him as serious as this. You watched as he leaned into you, whispering into your ear.

“You need to stay quiet. And promise me…” He paused, looking into your eyes. “Promise me you won’t hate me for this.”

You nodded quietly, not sure what else to say. Your mind was running wild with the possibilities of what was about to happen, you had no idea where this was coming from.

Minho took your hand once again, leading you to the small utility building at the back of the rooftop. He held his finger to his lips, signalling you to be quiet. Approaching the side of the building, he peeked his head around the wall, and his face dropped. Almost as if he’d wanted to be wrong…

“What?!” You mouthed at him, your frustration growing. None of this made sense.

Minho pointed around the corner, telling you to look.

So you did.

And your stomach dropped.

Your eyes rested on Hyunjin, and the girl you’d seen him with before, locked in a fierce embrace against the back of the utility building wall. He had her pinned to it, his hands wandering all over her body as he kissed her in a way he’d never kissed you.

You felt sick.

Clamping your hand over your mouth, tears welled in your eyes as you let out a small whimper. Minho reached out for you, but you quickly slapped his hand away, shaking your head at him.

You’d known something was off. You knew the smell of that sickly sweet perfume, and you’d known all along where it was coming from. You’d just refused to see it.

Turning on your heel, your broke out into a sprint across the rooftop and burst through the stairway door. You ran as fast as you could, wanting to get away from it all before the pain in your chest could break you.

“Y/N! Wait!” Minho called from behind you, his footsteps firm and fast.

“Leave me alone!” You cried, running to the only place you knew you’d be safe.

* * *

##### “Y/N, please, just wait…”

Minho panted, catching his breath as he finally caught up with you at the secret spot.

You let the tears fall down your cheeks as you sat on your stone wall, sobbing intermittently and wiping your eyes. You didn’t want to talk to him right now.

“Can you just go away, or something… Please?” You whined.

“Not a fucking chance.”

You kicked your legs in frustration, feeling like you wanted to scream.

“Why would you show me that?! Is this fun for you? I bet you’re loving this!”

Minho’s eyes narrowed as he heard your words, his jaw tensing.

“That’s really what you think? Do you really think I’d show you that to get a kick out of it?”

“Yes! I do! It’s just what you’re like!” You shouted.

Minho positioned himself in front of you, sinking to his knees. He looked up at you with a stern expression, resting his hands either side of you on the wall.

“Y/N. Look at me.”

“No.”

“Look at me!” He cried.

The tone to his voice seemed different, and you reluctantly complied. He held your gaze, and for some reason, your tears stopped flowing.

“Listen to me. You needed to know what he was really like. You don’t deserve-”

“Ugh, please.” You interrupted him, rolling your eyes. “Don’t even try to justify it. You keep me ‘on my toes and feeling low’, remember? Well great fucking job, because I’ve never felt lower.”

Minho’s eyes flashed, and before you could even react, he threw his arms around you. He pulled you in close, applying almost crushing pressure to your body as he held you tightly. You stifled a gasp, freezing in place.

“Minho, what-”

“It’s so I can be the one to make you feel good again.” He whispered.

“What do you mean?” You asked quietly.

He held you at arms length, looking down at you with watery eyes.

“That stupid little thing… I only make you feel low so I can be the one to take you back to your highs, Y/N… I want to be the _only_ one that gets to do that for you.”

You shook your head, not processing what he was saying. Your head was spinning.

“Hyunjin… he doesn’t appreciate you. Doesn’t deserve you. He doesn’t know you like I do. No one does.”

“Minho, I- I don’t understand… you’re my best friend.”

“I don’t want to be just friends anymore.” He mumbled, his cheeks burning up involuntarily. “I… I’ve never wanted to be just friends.”

Your eyes went wide and your heart began to pound as the atmosphere between you changed. Minho’s breath hitched in his throat, his hands trembling on your shoulders as he found the courage to say what he’d wanted to say for so long.

“I… I’m in love with you, Y/N. And I know I’m better for you.”

His words came out as a breathy confession, and they washed over you like a tidal wave. Every nerve in your body began to tingle, your heart literally skipping a beat in your chest as you felt like you were _really_ seeing him for the first time.

“B- but… I lied to you. I hid this from you. I’m not a good person…” You whimpered, conjuring up any ridiculous excuse you could find to try and put him off. But you knew it was too late. You could feel his adoration, his purely selfless love for you. You wondered how you hadn’t felt it until now.

“I lied to you too…” He laughed, pulling you back into his chest. “I guess we’re nothing but a pair of hopeless liars.”

You curled your fingers into his blazer, returning his embrace. That familiar sense of comfort he gave you quickly became something more intimate, and you imagined yourself relying on him as a… boyfriend.

Perhaps your annoying best friend had truly been the only one you’d needed, all along.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
